


Fox!Sasuke Not!Fic

by BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Animal Transformation, BAMF Naruto, BAMF Sasuke, M/M, Not!Fic, Powerful Naruto, Powerful Sasuke, fox!Sasuke, neko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 19:58:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2163297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse/pseuds/BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A not!fic featuring SasuNaru, fox!Sasuke, awesome new technigues, and probably a pretty cool plot twists</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fox!Sasuke Not!Fic

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, welcome to my Naruto not!fic. It's an idea that I've had running around for years, something that I knew I couldn't be able to write at the time and, well, now I'm just not deep enough in the fandom to be able to get facts correct.
> 
> ANYBODY IS MORE THAN WELCOME TO TAKE THIS IDEA AND RUN WITH IT. YOU CAN TOTALLY COMMENT BELOW OR CONTACT ME ON TUMBLR AT FUCKYOUCANADA OR E-MAIL ME AT bennguin@gmail.com

At the valley of the end, sasuke's curse seal is taken from him by kyuubi's chakra. he's suddenly slammed with all the things he's done and is devastated when he realizes he's almost killed his best friend. With Kyuubi's chakra still running through his veins, he tries to revive Naruto, pumping chakra into his chakra coils so they wouldn't collapse. At the brink of exhaustion, Kyuubi lashes out one more time, putting chakra all the way into Sasuke's core. Surprised Sasuke passes out, his chakra network completely rewriting itself.

He wakes up when he hears someone land next to them. He looks up to see Kakashi picking up a (thank god) breathing Naruto. Sasuke expects a lashing from Kakashi but instead all he gets is a confused look. Cue Sasuke realizing he's been turned into a black fox. Kakashi almost leaves him, but panicked, he latches his teeth onto Kakashi's arm, growling.

Kakashi ends up taking the hissing fox kit with them, leaving him in the same room as Naruto.

So the story goes on and Sasuke soon realizes that his chakra is a mixture of his own and Kyuubi's. He can do basic water walking but any attempt at jutsus knock him out cold. He soon starts to incorporate himself into Naruto's jutsus as the blond trains. He comforts him when Naruto cries, always talking about bringing Sasuke back to him.

Sasuke gets names after himself, something Tsunade and the others consider worrying, but they let Naruto do as he pleases. They go on the training trip with Jiraiya.

Imagine Sasuke's surprise that when Naruto almost dies, he turns feral and attacks the guy. He's even more shocked when he grows a second tail, growing slightly larger in the process. Jiraiya wants to study him but Naruto refuses him, saying that he's never tries to attack anyone until Naruto is in trouble. Their tentative partnership turns into something beautiful after that, Naruto's techniques incorporating Sasuke more and more.

Sasuke is utterly shocked when Naruto starts to use the transformation jutsu to look like a fox. Because he's still himself, they can't communicate, but there is a bunch of cuddling and bonding, so Sasuke's super happy about it. Sasuke soon comes to the startling decision that he loves Naruto.

He's terrified when Naruto and Jiraiya start talking about trying to do an Inuzuka type move and turn him human for a short amount of time. Sasuke tries to sabotage any and all attempts to the best of his ability but he's caught off guard at one point and is forced into a transformation.

He's turned back, duck-butt hair an all, and in a panic, he pretends to have amnesia. He still talks to Naruto and the Pervy Sage, but acts like he's just a fox. He's still stuck with ears and the tails (he has about 4 now). Jiraiya hypothesizes that the mixture of Kyuubi's chakra and Sasuke's cursed chakra must of bled out and into the nearby wildlife. Sasuke had looks like a kit at the time, so the possibility that a fox his age could've escaped was improbable.

They finally start working on jutsus together etc etc and then they finally head back to Konoha, Sasuke now sporting 7 tails. and coming up to Naruto's hip. They's luckily created a seal that they put on a collar he wears that allows him to be just a bit bigger than a regular fox, while also closing off until he only has one tail. It also has a cute bell and Uzumaki swirl so Sasuke isn't complaining.

Then I'd imagine that Tsunade would still have Naruto and Sakura fight Kakashi and I'd bet it would be super interesting to see the looks on their faces when the cute little Sasuke fox turn into a large 7 tailed fox.

Then more stuff would happen eventually and Sasuke would get to 9 tails in a situation where Naruto was in trouble. He'd fight to help him etc. etc. only to almost be killed. The last of his chakra goes to finally releasing Kyuubi's chakra from his core and him reverting back to human.

It would be super awesome at the end because his chakra would be this new purple-black kyuubi/sasuke mix that allows him to fight next to Naruto. They'd be totally badass and like they'd become known as Konoha's Anbu Kitsunes, Sei (Sasuke) & Kyou (Naruto).

Oh and love too because of course Naruto loves Sasuke he planned to chase Sasuke around the world how dumb could you get BAM

The end :)


End file.
